


Dorghu's Pride and Love

by Stand_of_Fish



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Dorghu is a proud papa, Fogteeth Clan, Jirak, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_of_Fish/pseuds/Stand_of_Fish
Summary: Dorghu has loved watching cartoons, since he was a young pup. He's kept this secret, although he watched them heavily with Mikey, when he had been just a baby. As Mikey grew older and Dorghu more respected with the Clan. He's had to set a reputation. Dorghu also secretly feared that his son would see him as a joke, and not the great Orc that he is if he continued. He's wanted Mikey to have a father he can be proud of, as he is of him. What happens when Mikey suddenly remembers his dad's secret love for cartoons? And dad remembers that it's ok to let his guard down.





	Dorghu's Pride and Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time honestly since I last wrote a fanfiction. Please forgive the grammar errors and typos, as I try to figure everything out. Hope you all enjoy.

Ears flickering, Mikey grumbled and sat up as he woke from a fitful slumber. This was a repetitive hell. All week, he'd barely been able to sleep at all. Avoiding the talk with his dad and the stress of what he wanted to do after highschool flanked him. Dorghu thought Mikey would just join the Clan completely and stay at home. He pulled Mikey aside one day and mentioned taking over the runs and grunt work, till he moved up the ranks. His boy would be like his father. He would have to work hard for his position in the Clan. Thankfully, Dorghu had gotten cut short with a phone call. Clan business and Mikey scampered off.  
  
Rubbing a hand down his face, he felt more tired and off-kilter than ever. Throwing off the covers, Mikey didn't just want to waste the day sleeping and hiding out from his father(like he usually did if there wasn't Clan business). They still shared a home, Dorghu would just come home either tired or drunk, sometimes both. And just fall into his chair and sleep.  
  
He dragged himself tiredly out of his room and into the bathroom for his morning ritual.  
  
It had been a long and stressful week at school and at home for Mikey. Graduation was cracking down on him and his classmates. So he did nothing but cram, apply for scholarships, suffer through project after project, and numerous papers. Teachers hounded him and his classmates to do their best for the last few weeks they had left, so they would meet their deadline. Urged them on. But being the straight A student that he was, it was no problem. He had more free time than he knew what to do with, away from tagging and decided to help his classmates who needed the help. Offering to tutor people in his school was just the thing. Mikey found that he had a penchant for teaching and helping others. He would hold back his smiles and snarls of happiness, watching his classmates advance. Sometimes his Orcish traits scared the focused mind, especially happening so suddenly. Otherwise, no one was bothered too much and even smiled back.  
  
The teachers took notice of this and pulled Mikey aside numerous times-the brave ones anyway. Even knowing his father's reputation, they offered letters of recommendation. Everything they thought Mikey would need to succeed.  
  
At first, Mikey didn't bother. Too embarrassed, too afraid of what his father would do and say.  
  
It was quickly forgotten as he tutored more and more of his classmates, even going so far as to help middle school children who were struggling severely with their homework. He worked tirelessly, standing tall and consistently so his 'students' could be proud of themselves. He was proud. Maybe, just maybe it would work. He loved what he did. Mikey burned with determination.  
  
It would be something different aside from Clan business. He hadn't told Dorghu yet, fearing his disapproval. But Mikey didn't just want to leave without a word to his father. It wouldn't feel right. He had to try. He had an idea how.  
  
He vaguely remembered how often he and his father would watch cartoons together, when he was really young. Dorghu being as excited as he, watching the animated characters move across the screen, as he laid across his father's chest. Son and father going back and forth. Baby babbling and excitedly whispered words.  
  
A lump formed in Mikey's throat.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try." Huffing, Mikey squared his shoulders in the mirror and went to wake his father.  
  
With a quick glance at the clock as he walked through the hallway, to the livingroom and a scenting. It was a rainy morning at Seven 'o' clock. A perfect time for the programmed cartoons on Channel and a talk with his sober father. A damn near perfect time to catch the famed, "Jirak and the Wand," as well.  
  
Jirak and the Wand was a relatively new show, but quickly gaining popularity amongst the races. Orcs especially. It was about the Great Orc Jirak and his adventures to defeat the Dark Lord and retrieve the Wand. What made it so popular, was because the show consisted of mainly Orc voice actors. Historically correct facts, friendly for all ages, great animations and pushed for equality with all races. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm not that great with Titles/Summaries. So I'll be working on that as well. It was originally supposed to be one chapter altogether, but we'll see how it pans out from here on.


End file.
